Despair
by Retired writer-Hazard 13
Summary: to everyone: I wont be updating this particular story for quite a while, till i finish the precursor, which i will post soon


Hazard 13: Alright people: I have decided to do an AW fic.

Hoboslayer: And it's probably terrible.

Hazard 13: Shut up fat boy. I am the narrator, and I wrote this story (duh) This story will not be good. It will be evil: as in we (my friends and me) will destroy things for fun. Nite Joe, you may not want to set Hoboslayer on fire…

Hoboslayer: Aaaaaa! It burns! Alex, I am going to destroy you!

Hazard 13: Anyway, these two are my muses (Alex: Night Joe or Nite Joe for short, and Tim: Hoboman or Hoboslayer, I forget which.) and finally, me, Wesley or Hazard 13, or even Hzrd 13. My other fiction thing is in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. I have played Advance Wars for like four years or something, and I beat it lots of times.

Nite Joe: It is true you know.

Hoboslayer: Yeah, right.

Hazard 13: shut up you turd. Alright, this is actually not even possible, but hey, that's where the fiction part of fanfiction comes in. This story comes in after the end of AW2

* * *

Despair: Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in Black Hole, and above a small city, a bomber was flying.

"Hey, if we use my new bomb, what do you think will happen to the people down there Hawke?" asked a girl with a huge afro and a black lab coat.

Hawke, the man in question, replied, "Let's see. Pilot!"

"Yes milord?" replied a small humanoid figure with a black visor.

"How high up are we?" he asked "We are currently eight miles above the ground, sir."

"Lash?" "We should be above the blast zone by many miles. Wanna drop it?" she asked.

"Yes" he replied.

Suddenly, from the bomber, one bomb tumbled out of the bomb bay and started on its swift descent. Down below, residents came out of their houses to see what the strange whistling noise was, but were shocked to see just one bomb. Usually, Lash used more than one in her live experiments. As everyone started piling into the air raid shelter that had been constructed the week before, the bomb fell down to earth and detonated. A huge mushroom cloud appeared and the city was devastated.

* * *

Many miles away, three figures dressed in black and red garb were conversing about the day's events.

"It appears that the Black Hole have discovered nuclear weapons."

"Yes, shall we show them ours?"

"Yes. Good idea. We launch three nukes tomorrow. Send twelve dummies from all sides, so they cannot know which is real."

"It's settled then."

* * *

In another land, the land of Orange Star, some officers were also talking about the day's events.

"Nell, look, I know war is not something we want, but there is no way in hell that I am going to let what happened to the citizens of Black Hole happen to ours." Said a huge man with rippling muscles.

"But first we have to check what really happened, instead of charging in and blasting everything in sight. As your superior officer, I order you to stand down. Okay?" A lady with a purple outfit called back to him.

"All right, all right. If anything happens though…"he trailed off.

* * *

In yet another country, a fat man on a couch was talking to a tall, lean figure.

"Look, Grit, we have to find out what's going on first before destroying them."

Said the fat man.

"Well, frosty, I already have the situation in check. I got intel from Sonja about what happened, and it appears that Black Hole destroyed some of their cities with a new type of bomb. If they can do that to themselves, they can sure as heck do it to us." The other, lean frame replied.

"I guess we should get moving then. Open up a link with the other countries, on the double!"

* * *

In the nation of Green Earth, a conversation much like the others was going along.

"Eagle, we believe that they blew up their own cities." A man dressed in a sailor suit was speaking to another man in an air force uniform.

"What? Why would they do such a thing? We should stop them before they harm any others!"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down Eagle, and scope out the situation before you go and bomb them." A third figure, a woman in a tanker's uniform had appeared in the doorway of the room.

"All right Jess, than what would you like me to do about it?"

* * *

In the final country, a middle-aged man, a young girl, and an aged paratrooper met in the conference room.

"What is it Sonja? I was trying to find my lost sock!" this was the middle aged man speaking.

"There is not time for your sock, father. I have intelligence that reports that Black Hole is once again active. My spies have found that the girl, Lash, has decided to experiment with a new type of bomb, and unleashed it on one of their own properties."

"What? I shall cleave them in half with this very sword!"

"Calm down, Kanbei. We need to think about what to do first. Sonja, you should concentrate on communications with the other countries to find an appropriate course of action."

* * *

Hazard 13: That's that for now. You will see more about the evil men in black and red later.

Nite Joe: Yeah, they're- glurk!

Hazard 13: Not now.

Hoboslayer: Yes! For once, you didn't hit ME for once!

Hazard 13: Don't worry fat boy. It will be easily arranged.

Hoboslayer: OWW!

Hazard 13: Anyway, please review. I know, it's a little vague right now, so whatever. Flame me if ya want, but nothing has really happened. Flames accepted, but I may just ignore you.


End file.
